


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hux is a flirt, Huxloween, Implied Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Rey has issues, Rey is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Huxloween Day Ten: Couple's CostumeHux owns a very successful costume shop.Rey and Ben come by late one Friday night.(Warning, Rey is pretty narrow minded in this story and it may be offensive and triggering. She seems to have an issue when boys dress up like girls...)Implied past Reylo, though nothing is really mentioned. They are a couple but...Hux always gets what he wants.





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Hux loved the holidays, loved any holiday that he could dress up for. He _did _own one of the few costume shops in town, so that also explained his love for the holidays. Christmas, Easter, Valentines', they were all fun but his favorite by far was Halloween. So many possibilities. He loved seeing his store filled with excited kids and later at night, excited adults.

For October, Hux was always in costume - a PG version during the day, and something a little risqué for the later evening hours.

It was late on a Friday night when a couple came in and Hux put on his best smile. He was great at playing the part. But usually he didn't have to act but from the moment he laid eyes on them, he knew he'd have to act. Especially around, her.

She seemed like the bossy type, not only annoying but also juvenile. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, was tall, dark and handsome, quiet… though his eyes said so much when Hux caught them. How could she not see?

"Ben! Let's do this!" her voice seemed to grate on Ben as it did on Hux. Ben moved to where she was and Hux moved to behind the counter, not wanting to intrude.

"Really, Rey. So cliché." That deep voice caught Hux's attention and he couldn't resist looking over to see what they were looking at.

"Yes! I could be your naughty nurse." Ben just rolled his eyes and Hux had to hide his chuckle behind a display. Juvenile, indeed.

"Or, maybe _I_ could be the nurse!" Ben's voice low and playful and when Hux looked over, the man wasn't looking at his girlfriend but in Hux's direction.

"Ben, no. That's gross. You can't wear latex."

Ben groaned internally. This was not going to work. He thought he'd look hot in a naughty nurse's costume and he loved wearing latex. The fact that Rey said it was _gross _offended him greatly.

She offended Hux too, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

He sauntered over, swayed his hips to show off the 20's flapper girl costume he had on for the evening. It fit him perfectly, hugged every curve and showed just the right amount of skin,

"Is there something wrong with bending some ridiculous rules about gender?" Hux asked with an arched eyebrow and Rey eyed him up and down and swallowed hard. He didn't let her respond. "It's Halloween. It's meant to be fun. And unrealistic. That is the point sweetheart."

Hux's eyes darted to Ben and he had to hide his reaction to the hungry look he was giving Hux. Good thing this Rey was so self-absorbed and clueless.

"Ben isn't a slut," she said as a way of an explanation.

"But you are?" Hux laughed playfully as he looked at the costumes, "the naughty nurse is meant to be slutty…"

Ben had tried his best not to react but Hux's last words were too much and he let out a loud bark of a laugh.

"BEN!" Rey huffed and Ben only smiled at her with what would be classified as a shit-eating grin. Then he shrugged those ridiculously broad shoulders.

Rey turned on her heel and stormed out of the shop without another word, which left Ben and Hux standing face-to-face, alone.

"She is quite lovely. You make a… an interesting couple." Hux wasn't sure what had come over him but he couldn't resist. Everything about that statement-dripped sarcasm.

"My name is Ben," he said and held out his hand.

"I gathered," Hux replied and held out his hand and grasped Ben's. His large, warm hand. "My name is Hux."

Ben's phone rang.  
They both looked at it as Ben checked the caller ID, they both knew who it was.

"What would you suggest?" Ben's voice dipped low, and into an almost purr as he stepped closer to Hux.

"Dom and sub. Or Daddy and little."

That caught Ben's attention but also caught him off guard, from both how quickly he answered and _what _his answer was. Besides, those clearly weren't costume party-appropriate choices.

"Really? For a costume party?"

"No. For my bedroom."

Ben's phone rang again, their eyes locked and they didn't even blink when Ben swiped the screen to answer it. "Yeah, Rey. This isn't working. You'll have to find someone else to go with…and for every other event."

Hux smiled wickedly as Ben spoke and even more so when he heard the shrill of Ben's now ex over the line.

"Bold of you."

Ben laughed. It was dark and beautiful and it sent a shiver through Hux's body.

"Do you always lure customers away from their partners?"

"Only the really pretty ones. And the ones I can tell have a large dick that could split me open… if I let them."


End file.
